Eye See You
by greengirl82
Summary: Emily's never been afraid of anything, until she's forced to go to the optometrist.


**Eye See You**

Disclaimer: Yep, we already know. CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: Emily's never been afraid of anything, until she's gone to the optometrist. What will happen when she refuses to let anyone put anything near her eye?

Timeline: AU Present Day

A/N: So yep, this was inspired by a tv show. But honestly does anyone care as long as it entertains?

Thanks for reading this quick oneshot, don't forget to leave a review...

* * *

><p>"You can't depend on your eyes when your imagination is out of focus." Mark Twain<p>

* * *

><p>Emily stood in the optometrist examining room, waiting for the doctor to examine her eyes.<p>

Sighing as she shifted from foot to foot, she noticed the inquiring eye of JJ, who was watching her.

"I never knew you were so afraid of getting your eyes checked." JJ commented looking at the eye chart on the wall.

"I'm not afraid." Emily said indignantly "I just don't like people putting things near my eyes."

Rolling her blue eyes, "Well how else do you expect him to check out your eyes?"

Groaning in frustration, "Not touching it, would be a big help."

Walking around the small exam room, Emily walked over to a machine fear drawing her in, "What the hell does that thing do?"

JJ peered down and smirked, "It's an eye puffer."

The brunettes eyes widened in horror, "A what?"

The doctor walked in, "Emily Prentiss?"

JJ shoved the scared woman forward, "Her."

"I'm Dr. Moore" Dr. Moore said, "I heard you were a little nervous, but don't worry everything will be fine."

"So we're done then?" Emily asked grabbing her purse.

"Not so fast." Dr. Moore said, "Let's do the glaucoma test."

The doctor led her over to the small machine, "Put your chin here. And you'll feel a small puff of air in each eye."

Pulling her chin back, "What?"

"He said a small puff of air." JJ said from behind her "Now pull yourself together."

* * *

><p>Emily grumbled as she placed her chin on the strap of machine.<p>

"Ok?" Dr. Moore asked, "One, two, don't move..."

Emily pulled her chin back chuckling nervously, "Sorry."

"Ready?" Dr. Moore asked, "One, two..."

When Emily flinches back, JJ said in annoyance, "How about I hold her head?"

Dr. Moore shook his head, "That's all right."

"Ok" Emily said exhaling deeply as she placed her chin back in the machine.

"One..." Dr. Moore said, seeing her flinch back "You know what you probably don't have glaucoma."

"Score one for Prentiss" Emily said relieved, "Sorry to waste your time, doc..."

As she turned around to face the doctor, he quickly flashed a light in her eye, causing the yelp in surprise.

"What the hell?" Emily called out "Are you crazy?"

"It's ok" Dr. Moore said going for his prescription pad "You have a small minor infection in your right eye."

"Infection?" Emily asked.

Handing her eye drops, "Here are antibiotics and eye drops. You take the eye drops three times a day for a week and you'll be good as new."

Scoffing at the eye drops, "I don't put things in my eyes."

The doctor shrugged, "Fine then, we'll see you back in here in around three months."

"Great." Emily said.

"We'll be fitting you for a prosthetic eye." Dr. Moore informed her.

"Give me the damn drops." Emily muttered yanking them out of the doctors hand.

* * *

><p>Storming through the bullpen, Emily sank down into her chair, ignoring the prying eyes of Morgan and Reid.<p>

"How'd everything go?" Reid asked not noticing the smirk from JJ as she went to her office.

"Fine." Emily muttered going over her paper work.

Hotch walked through the bullpen, and placed a hand on her shoulder when he saw how angry she was.

"That bad, huh?" Hotch whispered to her.

"I hate putting things in my eyes." Emily murmured.

"I know." Hotch said "But if you're suppose to, then you'll have to. You do want to get better right?"

Grumbling, Emily said, "Yeah."

JJ came out of her office, "Emily, it's time."

Getting up slowly, she turned to Hotch, "Wish me luck."

"You want me to go with you?" Hotch asked.

Shaking her head, "Don't want you to see me at my worst."

* * *

><p>Emily walked into the media liaison's office to see the eye drops held out to her.<p>

"What?" Emily asked staring at the offending object in the blonde's hand.

"You know what." JJ said in a tone that Emily could tell was reserved for Henry.

"Aw, man." Emily whined out taking the drops from JJ.

Walking to the small mirror, leaning back she squeezed at the end of the dropper letting it hit her face.

"Nice try" JJ said, "Now how about you hit the eye?"

Flinching as she leaned back with the eye drop "I can't, I can't."

Huffing in frustration, "Hotch's is going to have to hold you down, when it's his turn to do this..."

"He'd never do that to me." Emily said handing JJ the eye drops, "Now, help me."

Taking the eye drops, "Sit down on the couch, lean your head on the back of the arm of it." JJ instructed.

Emily sat down, placing her head on the arm rest, exhaling, "Ok."

Crouching next to the couch, "One, two..." JJ counted out.

Emily rolled her head at two, and the drop hit the couch, "Emily!"

"Sorry." Emily said.

JJ snapped, "Alright that's it."

* * *

><p>JJ hopped up on the couch, straddling the brunettes legs, she ignored Emily's hands which were pushing her away.<p>

Opening the eye drops, she squeezed the bottle and it hit, the eye.

"JJ!" Emily screamed causing Morgan, Reid, Dave and Hotch to walk in.

"Wow" Morgan said exchanging a smirk with Dave.

"I know." Dave replied seeing the blonde straddle the brunette.

"JJ?" Hotch said "What are you doing?"

Releasing her grip as she got off of Emily, she tossed the eye drops at him, "She'll need another one in a few hours."

"Oh my God" Emily exclaimed "Who knew she was freakishly strong?"

Sitting back at her desk, JJ said, "You're lucky I didn't drag you to the ground to do that, because I love my couch."

Hotch helped Emily up, "Come on. Let's go to my office."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, while Emily was sitting in the bullpen finishing up her paper work, while trying to avoid rubbing her eye.<p>

"Hey, Em?" Reid asked walking over to her.

"Hm?" Emily asked not looking up.

"Can I borrow a pen?" Reid asked.

"Sure." Emily said leaning towards the right to grab a pen.

"GO!" JJ shouted.

Emily looked up only to be tackled by Reid and see Hotch hold her down, while Morgan held her head and JJ opened the eye drops in her eyes.

"What the hell are you all doing?" Emily called out.

"You're lucky we're not putting this on youtube." Morgan teased as he smirked down at the angry brunette.

"There" Hotch's voice said soothingly "All done."

Hotch helped Emily get up, while Dave walked in, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing." Emily grumbled while Hotch picked up her finished files, and walked her to his office.

* * *

><p>Leading her in, Hotch sat behind his desk, "Aw come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?"<p>

Glowering at the man, "I don't know, will it that bad sleeping on the couch all by yourself?"

Hotch's jaw dropped, "What?"

"Anymore surprised attacks and it'll be that way for however long I have to endure those damn drops..." Emily said folding her arms across her chest.

Putting on the stern face, Hotch got up from his chair, and stormed over to her, "You want to keep your eyesight right?"

"Huh?" Emily asked confused.

"I know that those drops are treating a little infection." Hotch told her, "And I know that you got some weird phobia about eyes. Well I want you not to have a glass eye, so if that makes me the bad guy, then oh well."

Hotch smirked at her shocked expression, "And let's get one thing clear, I won't be sleeping on the couch. Not now, not ever."

Hotch leaned over towards her and kissed her, "Now let's go home."

Emily just smirked at his attitude, _'He doesn't have the eye drops.'_

"And yes, I do have the eye drops." Hotch said.

"Aw, crap." Emily muttered.

"But I've got a much funner way of giving them to you." Hotch smirked at her as they walked out of his office.

Sighing, "Just as long as it doesn't involve ambushing me..." Emily said.

Hotch just raised an eyebrow at that.

* * *

><p>"The hardest thing to see is what is in front of your own eyes." Johann Wolfgang von Goethe<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Look out there! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's Super Hotch and he's asking that you leave a review!


End file.
